Blank Canvases 空のキヤンバス
by MoMo23
Summary: A.U.: Left in the world all alone, can one girl find love. Wanting more out of life, one man is tought how to love. Sesshy/Rin!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters!!! I only own the plot!! I do not own "Inuyasha " either.**

_

* * *

_

_Blank Canvases/ __空のキヤンバス　_

**Chapter 1**

A small pale fragile girl sat inside the play set at a park. Wearing nothing but a thin, off white t-shirt on the frosty night. Her dark brown hair matted with cycles from the freezing wind. 16 year old Rin Yazaki has been living on the streets since her mother died and her father abandoned her. Left without any money, she wasn't able to support herself. Evicted from her home with nowhere but the streets to turn to. She wasn't proud of how she had to make money to get her through the day. Sleeping with men for as much money they were willing to pay.

_I was your average teenage girl, up until I became homeless. My mom died when I was 7. I lived with my dad after that. My mom died of cancer, and my dad blames himself for not being able to give her the proper treatment. My family wasn't rich, so we couldn't afford the radiation treatments. After my mom died, my dad slipped into depression. He couldn't face me, I reminded him too much of my mother. One day, when I was 14, I came home from school, my dad wasn't there. I thought nothing of it until I found the note he left me. It said how he couldn't take care of me any more. He couldn't take it without my mom being there. He left me with only enough money to last me a week. I never heard from him since. I had no money to pay the bills so I was evicted. I had no family to go to. So for the first time in my life I slept on the streets. Now I'm 16. I'm a junior in high school and making average grades. No one knows that I am homeless, that I have no parents, except one person. She is my best friend. I couldn't stay with her. Her mother wouldn't allow it and now she's away starting her own life. My life isn't perfect, but I wish it was. I know I don't have everything my classmates does, that makes me unhappy._

_There are things I regret. Most of all, the fact that I have no money. In order for me to make money to last me a day, I have to do the most unforgivable thing in the whole world. I sell myself. Its degusting I know. But, I have no choice. I have to live. Shamefully. I always tell myself, maybe if I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened. But fate I really weird. She wanted me to be born. She wanted me to find that one person in my life that would make the pain go away. Fate is really strange at getting what she wants. But she has good intentions. She gave me something I longed for. She gave me someone who cares and love me. Even though she went about it in the most unusual way. She gave me all I ever wanted. She gave me… my savior._

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A tall, broad shouldered man sat on a stool. A canvas with bright colored paint stood in front of him. A slender female stood on a podium. His hair tied by a blue ribbon at the nape of his neck. Wearing a red apron that contrasted his silver hair from his golden eyes. 24 year old Sesshomaru Watanabe has been painting ever since he could hold a pencil. Painting was a way in which he could express himself. Not the emotional type of person. Having said to be "cold hearted" by many in his profession. Graced with being born into wealth and power. Sesshomaru despised everyone, or so that is what people say.

_I am like no other. I am Sesshomaru. I paint. Born into the Watanabe family, I wish I wasn't. Everyone says I am cold hearted. What do they know about me. Having everything I could ask for, but yet I yearn for more. My father, Inutaisho, owns nearly all of Japan. If he can have any woman in the world, why would he choose my wretched stepmother. Inuyasha, my half brother, is anywhere less than my father. They disgrace me. I dislike my models. They are nothing but worthless. I could have any woman in the world, but yet I feel empty. I feel incomplete. _

_Do you believe in fate? At first I didn't. I felt as if everything was handed to me on a silver platter. And why not, I am a Watanabe. But what I wanted and what fate gave me were two completely opposite things. I never wanted to fall in love. To have someone of my own to hold and cherish. I just wanted out. Out of everything that was handed to me. Out of life. But, fate is a tricky little bastard. Doing nothing with my life but painting, I was washing away. She taught me how to live again. She taught me how to love. And for that I have to thank fate, and its red strings._


	2. Reject Yourself

_It has been awhile since I've written the initial notes for this story. I don't remember what they were, but, I have an idea. I know that the rest of this story is going to be different from chapter one. But that's okay. This story will not stray far from the original concept that was partially outlined in chapter one. I will do my best to create pure genius. I'm very sorry it took so long to put the rest of the story up. I have little connection to the internet, and my previous work that I had had been deleted when my computer crashed. So, I hope that you like the revised version of my story. I will try my best to continue this story and post it as often as possible. I promise to not disappoint you! Thank You~ Sweetmoonlight_

**Chapter 2  
Reject Yourself**

I have been living here ever since my dad left me. I lived on the streets for a while. Then a lady asked me if I wanted to work for her. I didn't care what type of work it was, so long as

I had a place to sleep. I never thought she meant for me to work as a prostitute. I have been working in this business for a little less than two years. It's cruel. I want to escape from

this world. I thought I wasn't going to live. My name is Rin Yazaki. I am sixteen years old. I am a certified prostitute. As horrible as that sounds… it's not so bad. I guess, because I'm

used to it. The 'Lady' enjoys selling her most prized 'children' to men with a lot of money, mainly businessmen. This begins my journey to find the one that makes life worth living

again.

My Lady had ordered me and two other girls on an assignment. She says a friend of hers is in town with his two sons and wish for us three to 'entertain' them. We could not decline.

Whatever My Lady asks of us, we must do. It is me, Jessica and Alexia. Jessica is three years older than me, Alexia is two years older than me, which makes me the youngest. Jessica

is American. She was sold to Lady - when her parents died. Alexia is Romanian, she was kidnapped and forced to come here.

I put on my best attire. A black corset dress, and a pair of black stilettos. A little bit of eyeliner and a deep shade of red lipstick. I put my hair in curls. The other girls did the same,

except their dresses were a different color, and ones hair was in a messy ponytail. We head down the stairs into the main hall. The car was being brought around to take us to the

hotel where our customers were going to go after their plane lands. Lady - reminds us to be on our best behavior, for he dear friend owns most of Japan. We give her smiles and

promises.

"Remember, don't pick your client, let him pick you." She told us. We nodded in understanding.

"Also, you have to do everything they ask of you. I don't want him to get a bad impression of my work." We nodded.

"Yes Madam!" we say in unison.

=========================================================================================================  
At the hotel

We waited in the room for hours. I was sitting in the chair, nearly falling asleep. Jessica was jumping on the bed. And Alexia was sitting on the floor with her head in my lap.

"when will they get here", Alexia groaned. We all let out a huge sigh.

We heard talking in the hallway. Jessica stopped jumping on the bed and sat down on it. We all stared at the door. We heard a click sound and then the door opens. In came three

handsome men. They were all tall and very beautiful.

My name is Sesshomaru Watanabe, I am currently twenty-six years of age. I'm a painter and heir to my father's legacy.

The plane was very annoying. Spending six hours on a plane with a sibling who does not know how to shut up, and a father who was too into his to work to really give a fuck. Sigh.

What is this present my father spoke of. He says he contacted a friend here who has set a present for us. It's a surprise he says…. I hate surprises. The ride to the hotel was

somewhat quiet, perfect. My father and I discussed business plans for a new product of his. I wish he would leave me out of his business, but that's impossible. I was very interested

in seeing was this present was. My brother Inuyasha wouldn't stop talking about it and what he thought it might be. Inuyasha is my half-brother. He's three years younger than me.

It kind of makes me happy to know that I am the oldest. We are almost to the hotel.

We arrive to the hotel. We each have our own room, but our father asks us to come to his room to receive our presents. We board the elevator and go up to the nineteenth floor,

where the penthouse suits are located. We exit the elevator and head to the end of the hall. My father looks through his bag for the key.

"I think I left it" he says.

Both Inuyasha and I let out a sigh. A wise business, but a buffoon of a man. He rustles through his pockets until he finds it.

"it was my in my pocket."

My dad inserts the key into the door. It clicks to confirm it's unlocked. He opens the door and what or rather who awaits us is uncanny. Three females were waiting for us in the room.

I am completely baffled. Is this our present… whores? They look at us with eyes full of relief. They look half dead. How long have they been waiting for us? They rise to their feet and

introduce themselves.

The first to speak name was Alexia. She introduced the rest of them.

"my name is Alexia. This is Jessica and Rin. We are to be your entertainment for the night.", she smiled as if she was proud to say that. These girls disgust me! My father laughed. He

was very amused. "Lady- wasn't joking when she said you were beautiful." I wanted to puke. Entertainment… what did she mean by that? She smiled even more at his compliment,

the others did too, except one looked as if she could care less. My father wanted to immediately have his entertainment. He turned to me and Inuyasha and told us to pick. Inuyasha

boasted with happiness. He chose Jessica; my father, Alexia, which leaves me with…. I think it was Rin. She followed me to my room. I opened the door and walked in, she stood at

the door.

"aren't you going to invite me in?", she asked. Why.. are you a vampire or something?

I told her to come in. I walked over to the couch and sat down. She sat next to me. She looked at me with a smile.

"I'm Rin! And you are?"

I stare at the T.V. "Sesshomaru", I say. She smile even more.

"You're that guy, that makes those paintings right?" she asked. I'm "that guy"! Apparently she has no clue who I am. I sigh. I think she understood that I was a little upset. She

turned towards me.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do?", she asked, sounding a bit depressed that I'm not enthusiastic about her presence. I stand up and walk into the bedroom. I close the door

behind me. The room is dark. I walk over to the window and open the curtains. The view from up here is amazing. You can see down into the city, all the beautiful lights. I sit down in

the chair by the window. I close my eyes and sink into the chair. This is giving me a headache. I hear the door slowly open and then close. I open my eyes and I could see her on the

bed from the light from the window. She's looking at the floor playing with her dress. I opened my mouth to tell her to leave before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I can tell you're not the type of person who like things like me.", she says. I chuckle. She's right. "But can you do me a favor? Can you at least pretend, for one night, to like

a thing such as me?", she asked. I'm confused. What do she mean pretend. "What do you mean?", I ask her. She shrugs. She sighs and shakes her head. "Never mind", she

whispers. For one moment I pity her. She lays down on the bed. She stares off into the city through the window. She takes off her shoes and curl into a ball on the bed. I stand up

and walk out the room. I walk towards the bar. I grab two cups. I pour gin and tonic into them. I walk back into the room. She sits up. I hand her the glass. I sit back down in the

chair. I watch her as she takes a sip. I sigh and look out the window. I take a gulp. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Kill The Rock

Chapter 3  
Kill The Rock

I wake up this morning feeling tired. I sit up in the bed. I sigh. I'm a little disappointed. He became preoccupied with work that his father had given him. I look at the empty space next

to me on the bed. He slept on the couch. I get out of the bed and stretch. I bend down and grab my dress. I begin to put it back on. I walked out the room. He was sitting on the

couch looking at his laptop screen. From what I could tell, he was going over charts and tables. I walk over towards the couch, he looks up at me. I smile. "Good morning", I say. He

looks back at the screen. I sigh. What an ass.

There was a knock at the door. He gets up and opens it. It's his father. He has a huge smile on his face. "Did you enjoy your present?", he asks Sesshomaru. He looks at me. I look

down at the floor. Sesshomaru doesn't answer him. He walks back to the couch and sits. His father looks at him in disappointment. He looks at me.

"I guess Lady- lied to me about you. She said you were one of her best. But you couldn't even please my demanding son.", he said to me. I look away. I bow my head.

"Please forgive me.", I say to him. I look up to see Jessica and Alexia standing in the door. Jessica glared at me. I turn my head.

"I guess I shall tell Lady - about your failure.", Sesshomaru's father said to me. I look up at him. He walked away. I walked towards Jessica. She grabbed my hand and took me into

the hallway. The door closing behind us.

"What didn't you do?", she asked me. I told her that he didn't want to do anything with me no matter how many times I tried to persuade him. She looked very angry. "You're going

to be in trouble with the Madame. You know what that means don't you?"' I sighed. I hung my head.

* * *

The night before:

Rin's laying on the bed. I think she fell asleep. I get up from the chair and walk towards the bed. She looks up at me. Her eyes are filled with the saddest sorrow. Why does she look

at me with such eyes. She sits up. She places her hands on my waist. She has me trapped within her eyes. She smiles.

"Just give into me", she said softly. I close my eyes and sigh. I feel her trying to unbuckle my belt. I open my eyes. I grab her hands. I bend down and press my lips against hers. I pull

away from her. She smiles and licks her ruby red lips. "How about you let me do what I came here to do?", she implies softly. I let her hands go. Should I let her? Should I just give

into this whore like she wants me to and my father hopes I do? Should I show her that I am weak?

While I was in my thoughts, I did not notice her undoing my belt. Once my belt is undone, she begins with my pants. I look down at her, wondering what she will do. She looks up at

me. I close my eyes once more as I felt her warm mouth enclose around me. I sigh. I place one hand on the back of her head. I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt the movement of

her head, her mouth sliding back and forth on my member. I tried not moan. I didn't want her to think in the slightest that I wanted her. It kind of felt good. The motion of her head on

my member was soothing. "ah", I moan. She stops. I open my eyes. She looks up at me with a smile on her face. She giggles. She places her hand around me. She stands up and

kisses me on the neck. Her hand begins moving back and forth. She bites her lip.

"take me", she whispers in my ear. I smile.

"why?", I hear myself say.

"you know you want to, don't hold yourself back from having fun", she tells me. I chuckle.

"you're slightly mistaken. I don't want to be around you, let alone fuck you.", I tell her. She let's go of my member.

"why don't you like me or girls like me?", she asked.

I couldn't really give her an answer. There's just something about them I don't like.

"why are you a prostitute?", I asked her. She sat down on the bed. I fastened my pants.

"I have nothing else", she says. I raise my eyebrow. What does she mean. She smile. "I'm alone in this world, I have nothing to live for. But, spending one night with a guy makes me

feel special." She held her head down and laughed stiffly. She looks up at me. She smiles. "I wish there was someone who will take me away from this place, and make me happy." She frowns.

I look away from her and out the window. She stands up and hugs me. In an instant I have her pinned to the bed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!", I snarl at her. It looks as if she is trying to

hold back tears. I get off of her. I walk over to the window and place both hands on it. I sigh. I look down at the city below me. I stare at it for awhile before walking out of the room.

I close the door behind me and sit on the couch. I take out my laptop. I begin writing the system report my father gave in the limo. Unlike most men, I would rather do work that I

don't won't to than fuck a whore.

I wait for the Madame in my room. After hearing of my misfortune, she ordered me to my room for further punishment. Normally, punishment consists of going days without food, or

being locked in a room for a couple of days, but since my misfortune was with a son of a powerful businessman, I wonder how harsh my punishment will be. I sit in front of the mirror

removing my makeup. The door open. I tense up. It was Alexia. She smiled. She walks in and sit on the bed.

"so…", she says not really knowing what to say. I just nod in understanding. I turn back towards the mirror and stare at myself in it. Thinking. What will she do to me….

I'm so lost. I don't know what to do anymore. After saying that to that man, I feel kind of bad. I shouldn't have sad that. I'm still dreading what my punishment will be.


	4. Far From Home

**Chapter Four  
Far From Home**

I was sitting on my bed. Waiting….. Lady- comes into the room with a look upon her face. It was one of despair. She stands in front of me. She opens her mouth and the words she

spoke I was hoping to never hear.

"Pack your bags, you no longer live here." I stare at her in disbelief. Is she serious? "It pains me to say this," she continues, "but it's true. I try my hardest to keep you girls here, but

sometimes there are instances where I just can't do that."

Is this payment for not doing my job with that painter guy. It's been a week now. I thought my punishment was over. I guess he must have been really important. She interrupts my

thoughts with saying… "Don't get the wrong idea. I love you as my own, I'm not trying to send you away. You've been a good girl and a good asset to me. It's just there is someone

who…. How should I put this… wants you." Now this freaks me out! Someone "wants" me? "what do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"well," she says. "someone has bought you. They have spent a large amount of money for you…. More than someone would usually pay to own a girl. But considering who bought

you, it's understandable." At this point, I'm still in disbelief. She tells me to pack my bags, but then tells me not to. She tells me he's waiting downstairs for me.

As I get up from the bed, everything is moving in slow motion. I hear and see things really slowly, I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. I can see Jessica and the other girls crying on

the stairs, telling me how much they're going to miss me. They give me hugs. I don't know how to register what's going on. But I'm just going to go with it. I walk down the stairs.

When I get to the bottom, there he is.

Beautiful, tall. It's that man… what the hell is going on!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Today is going to be a nightmare. I can sense it. For starters, I cannot think of anything to paint. That's a first for me. I can usually just look out my bedroom window and something

will come to me. But not today! This is an omen…. Something bad and unforgiving is going to happen to me. Sigh.. this isn't the first time this has happened. For some reason,

whenever I'm around them, my life is hell. Sigh. As I stare blankly at the blank canvas in front of me, I hear the doorbell. I put my paintbrush down and head towards the door.

Nevermind me wondering who it was for the person barged into my door. There are only two people besides myself who has excess to my loft, my father…. And my half-brother. I was

kind of hoping it wasn't either of them, that somehow someone has gotten a hold of my keys, but that's not apparently how things work. It was my idiotic half-brother, Inuyasha.

What the hell does he want? He came in with a huge grin on his face. "so guess what?", he asked happily as he closed the door. I glared at him. He better not say something stupid.

"I don't care about whatever it is you have to say." I tell him. Completely ignoring this he tells anyway.

"guess who has two thumbs and is engaged?", he asks me. He points to himself with both of his thumbs, and exclaims, "THIS GUY!"

I don't know who in their right mind would want to marry him. But then again…. He has been going out with a peculiar girl named Kagome. They have been dating for about three

years now. I was kind of hoping she'd see his stupidity and dumb him, but she has other plans apparently. Inuyasha is now laughing his ass off about how I don't really give a rat's

ass about what goes on in his life.

"So father tells me to delay a message to you", he tells me. What the hell does my father want now. I have a life of my own that does not need him in it.

"He tells me to tell you that he has a present for you".

#############################################################

The car ride was mostly quiet on my part. He was blabbering on about this that and another. I wasn't really listening. I looked out the window of the limo. He likes to ride and live in

luxury. Sigh. I hope he doesn't expect me to be his little plaything…. His toy. I will not subject myself to that. We drive around for hours. I place my head on the limo door and fall

asleep. Throughout the ride, I dream.

I dream of being back home. With my mom and dad. When we were happy. Before she got sick. We were happy. _Happy_!

I dream of standing in an empty home. My mom standing before me, telling me she loves me. She starts to fade away and I run towards her, screaming that I love her. I get to where

she was standing and she was gone. I start to cry. As I cry, I hear my dad's voice. Telling me he's sorry. He never meant for anything to happen, he loved me. I look up at the ceiling

as I hear the sound of crumbling. The ceiling and the walls fall down all around me. I'm left standing in a pool of blue. Water?

I'm standing in water. I look around me, but there is nothing. I scream out for my mom. In an instance I am dug under the water. Submerged in water, I hover over land. Brown and

green is below me. I try to swim downwards but I can't. I'm stuck. I scream out for my mom, for her to help me. I begin to cry. My eyes and throat hurt from crying and screaming. I try

to get free of the water, but I can't. I begin to rise to surface. As my head rises above the water I am abruptly awoken form my slumber by the man.

He's giving me a weird look. "Are you okay", he asks me. I feel that my cheek is wet. I wipe my cheek with my hand, water? No…. tears. I was crying.

"Well, we're here", he says. I look out the window.

* * *

"this present shit is annoying", I say to Inuyasha.

We are apparently waiting for my father at my loft. He has a "present" for me. But his chose in presents isn't one for the record books. He is seriously interrupting my mood. I was in

the middle of painting something for my art gallery this weekend. But it appears as if I have to put my life on hold for a "present'. This is giving me a headache.

On second thought….. what walked through my door at this moment is a migraine. There he is, with a huge grin on his face.

Is this a joke?

Is he serious…. This is a present?

This is…. Unacceptable!

This is… VILE!

My present is a...

_**A WHORE!**_


	5. Blank

**Chapter Five**  
Blank

"I guess, I figured she owed you one."  
"I guess something in me thought that maybe she needed to repay you. So what's a better payment than to be someone's bitch?"

That ringed in my ears as I was growing impatient with this model the agency sent over. She wasn't what I was looking for. She's not HER. I closed my eyes and shook the thoughts out of my head. She will have to do. It's been a few weeks since that thing has been here. I keep her in a room. I have to feed her, unfortunately. But she cleans, so that's a good thing. I don't know what my father was thinking, but he's stupid just like my brother… now I know where he gets his brains from.

I sigh and put my brush down….. "That will do it for today". Ever since my father brought her home, I've been unnerved by the sight of her. Least she can do is make the damn coffee right.

###########################################

_Who does this prick think he is!?_ I've been kept in this room now for weeks! This prick is using me as a maid! _Sigh…_ I guess it's better than being used the other way. As I sit on the bed, I look into the vanity mirror that sits against the wall in front of the bed. The bed sits in the middle of the room with the headrest against a wall. To the left and right of the bed are two end tables with lamps. To the far right is a huge wardrobe dresser. Above the right table is a window, with curtains, that stretch to the wardrobe dresser. The lower right corner is the door. Off to the left is the bathroom, very spacious. My eyes are sullen with dark circles forming underneath them. This room is depressing. He works me like a mule. He must criticize everything I do! If I don't clean something to his liking, he'll yell at me and tell me how much of a disgrace I am as a human. _Pompous asshole! _I really don't want to be here much longer. I can tell he doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me besides the fact that I am "prostitute". Like that's really justification to not like someone. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I've had to go through.

#############################################

She sits in that room like she doesn't have work to do. I'm standing outside her door, staring at it. Hopefully she feels uncomfortable, that she feels my gaze though the door. _Scoffs_ As if. I walk away and back into my workroom. The model I've just sent out is so annoying. She doesn't know when to shut her mouth, she blabbered on, and on about something I don't even remember. I place the protective cover over the painting while it dries and set it into a corner. I hear that girl in front of my door, what does she want? My door opens, can't she knock first?  
"Sesshomaru?" she begins. "Umm…. The kitchen has already been cleaned for the day, and I know you barely use the rest this house, but I don't think anything else needs to be cleaned. Or do you want me to still clean something that is already clean?" this girl asks the stupidest questions. I look over in her direction, I gaze into her eyes so she can feel my words. "Even though it has already been cleaned, still clean it, for it collects dust if left alone for too long" I blatantly tell her. She rolls her eyes and closes the door without saying anything. I already know she's cursing at me behind the closed door. Maybe she needs to realize that she "belongs" to me and that she must do everything I tell her to. _Sigh…_. This is why I don't like when my father decides to do things on his own.

#######################################################################################################

"Do you think he'll let me go?", I asked Kagome as we sat in my room. "I've been dying to leave this house for some time now, and I think a mall trip is just what I need before I go crazy!" Kagome laughed at my usual banter of dislike for the Royal Prick. "Who cares if he says you can or can't! What? Does he own you? Are you his property? His slave?... HELL NO!You are a person with their own free will!", Kagome knows just what to say when it comes to the Royal Prick. I guess because she's marrying his younger brother, InuYasha. Their wedding is in a few months and Kagome wants me to be one of her brides maids. Even though I haven't known her for a long time, she's as close as a friend I'll ever get being here. My first day here was awkward. It was obvious that the Royal Prick didn't like me. But being around Kagome made things a lot better. Kagome comes from an interesting family! Her family were said to have ancestors who were priestesses. Kagome is very skilled in archery, which is amazing! All I'm good at is giving blow jobs. Kagome is the ony one who knows the full extent of my life; how I grew up. Living on the streets is not fun. But despite Sesshomaru not liking me, he hasn't pushed me away. At least, I figured, not yet. Kagome tells me she used to work for Sesshomaru, as a model. That's how she met InuYasha. Sesshomaru was always such a jackass. Telling her she was stupid and couldn't do things properly. Even though he doesn't yell, his words are still harsh. He's so many words, that none of them quite describes him.

Kagome and I are at the mall, window shopping, of course! She wants me to try on bride's maid gowns. Her best friend, Sango, is her maid of honor, but she's busy with twins to have tagged along. Kagome and Sango are 23. They met while at Sango's wedding to InuYasha's best friend, Miroku. That was four years ago!

I was kind of deep in thought. Thinking about how things were then. How much more a jackass the Prick was then, how beautiful Kagome was as a model. Everyone hanging out and laughing. I didn't notice Kagome walking into a shop. She grabbed my hand and dragged me in with her. "Honestly, are you not listening to what I'm saying?", Kagome says angrily. I sheepishly grin.

* * *

**A/N: so... there you have it! after a long wait! WOOOO! next one coming soon!**


	6. Caraphanelia

**Chapter Six  
**Caraphanelia

I tried on the bridesmaid dress Kagome bought for me. It's lilac purple with a deep purple bow. The wedding isn't until a few more months but Kagome wanted to be sure everything was prepared well before then. She rented a huge banquette hall with high ceilings and chandeliers. There are going to be diplomats and delegates from other countries! Seeing how InuYasha and Sesshomaru are both in line to inherit their father's conglomerate. I'm really excited; I've never been to a wedding before! The day at the mall was so perfect! Aside from the dress for the wedding, Kagome also bought me a lot of clothes, bags full! They are filled with shirts, dresses, jeans, skirts, and a lot of shoes. _AHH~_ today was just too perfect. But I think once I get back home I will be chewed out by His Royal Prickness for leaving without telling him I was going out. But I think Kagome will help me get out of this sticky bun. I go straight to my room to avoid running into him, but to my surprise- and I somewhat saw it coming- he was standing outside my door.

#####################################

"You're now just getting back?", he asks me, I couldn't say anything, he caught me. I slowly nod my head. Here comes the yelling. Silence. He wasn't saying anything, no yelling. I look up from the floor, he's staring at me. Is he trying to decide what my punishment is? No. this is different, the look in his eyes. I look down at myself. I'm wearing the clothes Kagome bought me, a pair of red skinny jeans with a black and white "Bite Me" shirt and a pair of chucks. I look back up at him, he's staring at me.. OMG…. HE'S STARING AT ME! I look at him wide eyed. He notices I noticed him looking at me. He clears his throat before walking away without saying anything. I slowly feel my checks become warm. I run into my room, slamming the door behind me as I jump onto the bed and bury my face into the pillow. There is this weird feeling coursing through me. This isn't the first I've felt this; whenever I watch Sesshomaru paint. I would slowly open his room door, but he doesn't notice, he is so focused on his painting. The way his wrist moves with each stroke of the brush. The way he smears paint on his check whenever he wipes sweat away. The glistening in his eyes as he mixes colors together. I think what he does is beautiful. With my face buried into my pillow, I replay the way he looked at me just moments ago, over in my head. His eyes weren't looking through me, they were looking at me. My cheeks become hotter and I let out a squeal into my pillow.

###############################################

The way her pants hugged her waist and the way her shirt squeezed her chest made me speechless! That was the first time I've been speechless. I pick up the paintbrush and try to focus on the white canvas in front of me. Nothing is coming to mind except the way her clothes fit her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I shut out the world around me, focusing only on the sounds and smells around me. I slow my breathing. The things around me are silent. I don't hear any noises coming from outside my door or window. The only smell there is, is that of paint, freshly made paint. I clear my mind and focus on the smell of the paint. Focus on the color of the paints. Listening to the nothingness around me. I don't know how long I've sat there, but when I opened my eyes, the room was darker than before, the sun is setting. I get up from in front of the canvas and walks over to the window; I open the window, feeling the breeze that was trapped against my window. I stare off into the horizon, as the sunsets. The oranges, yellows and reds that light up the sky as the sun drips behind the top of the trees. This is what I shall paint, the elegance that is the sun setting. As I think about the colors I shall mix, the thought of her red pants flash into my mind._ Damn it._ I mutter. Even after meditating, I couldn't shake the thought of her from my mind.

I go downstairs for a glass of water. I walk into the kitchen and she is sitting there, at the island in the middle of the kitchen, wearing the red pants. I go to the refrigerator and spontaneously she darts out the kitchen. _Weird_.

########################################################

There's nothing to do! I'm so bored! Kagome is hanging out with Sango for the day. I'm in the entertainment room looking through the DVD collections. I'm supposed to be cleaning, but I don't feel like it today. He is just going to have to deal with it. All these movies suck! _He has no taste in movies. There aren't any good movies!_ This sucks! I try to find at least one, but there aren't any. I give up on looking for a movie. I go into the kitchen to grab a bag of popcorn. I will find a good movie somewhere! Im going to watch a movie, even if it's the last thing I do. And then it hits me: his TV has internet connection! All this time I have been looking for a good movie in an obvious dull pile, when all along, I can watch good movies using his internet! I quickly go back into the entertainment room, popcorn in hand. I dive onto the couch and grab the remote from the table. I turn on internet connection and is instantly connected with a movie website. I browse through all the selections looking for the perfect one: scary, but not too scary. Then I find Paranormal Activity 1,2,3, and 4. I've heard they are scary, but I want to see for myself. I click on the first one. I go back to the kitchen to grab something to drink, Cola. Sesshomaru is standing there in his smock covered in paint. He has a glass in his hand filled with a dark liquid. I slightly smiled at him. Things have been odd since the day with the mall. That was a week ago! He still isn't talking to me, or looking at me. He looks through me now, and he talks at me. I don't know what's the big deal about what I was wearing, unless he got off on it. -_Slight scoff-._ Sick bastard. I grab the bottle of cola from the refrigerator and a cup and walk out of the kitchen. As I'm leaving, I glance at him quickly. He takes a sip from his glass and glances at me, watching as I leave. The look in his eyes is weird. They are darker. I dive back onto the couch as I push play.

##########################################################

I'm standing in the bathroom, cleaning the paintbrushes. The water is black from the mixture of colors. I'm in front of the sink, looking into the mirror, there is paint on my face. I grab the towel and wet it, placing it to my face to clean the paint. That girl. What is she up to? Kagome isn't here to keep her company. I hope she isn't messing up anything. What has gotten into me as of late? It's been a while since she's been here. I don't like it, but I'll tolerate her presence. _I need a new razor. _My face isn't as smooth as it used to be. As I am studying my face, I hear a slight scream echo through the house. _Sigh _What has she done? I ignore it. She's probably just being stupid. Another scream echoes through the house, this time louder and more distressful. _Sigh. _I remove my smock, and then my clothes and I hop into the hot shower, much needed between not knowing what to paint and dealing with the stupid antics of a stupid 16 year old girl, life has become more stressful than just dealing with my father.

After the much needed distressing shower, I toss on a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt. Hoping for the worst, like possibly she was being murdered by an unknown assailant, I head downstairs to see why this idiot was screaming. As I head down the stairs, I hear another scream. Sounds like it's coming from the entertainment room. I walk into the darkened room and turn on the light. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

############################################################

HOLY FUCKING SHIT that scared me! Sesshomaru turned on the light unexpectedly! That really scared me. Watching a scary movie about ghosts that haunt people in their sleep is creepy when you're watching it in a dark room! I'm really scared and before I know what happened, I start crying. I can't stop the tears as they begin to drip down my cheeks. I can feel the warm salty liquid fall from my eyes. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. But they won't stop. I look at the TV and then back at Sesshomaru who is staring at me. I look ridiculous right now.

###############################################################

_Not knowing what to do, Rin grabs the pillow from the couch and tries to hide her face from Sesshomaru. As she sobs into the pillow, she doesn't notice the shift in the couch cushions. Not knowing what to do, Sesshomaru decides to sit down next to her, to try to comfort her. He places his arm around her. "It's okay, it's just a movie", Sesshomaru says reassuring. Rin looks up at him, eyes still overflowing with tears. She buries her face into his shoulder. "Ses—sho—maru", Rin gets out between sobs and hiccups. Sesshomaru reaches onto the table and grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Rin continues to sob into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru has his arms wrapped around her like safety bars. He can feel her shoulders tremble as he hears her sobs. Hiccupping in between deep breathes. They sit still for a while, in silence, only sound heard was Rin's sobbing. Sesshomaru rubs his fingers through Rins hair, to comfort her. She takes a deep breathe as the sobbing stopped but tears still flowed. She looked up at him with teary, puffy, red eyes. He wipes the tears from her cheek. "It's okay. It'll be alright," Sesshomaru whispers softly. Rin places her head back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat for comfort. The room was silent, only soft breathes could be heard. Sesshomaru looks down at Rin, her eyes closed. He looks up again and into the TV. He could see their reflection in the glass. He looks back her, eyes still closed, breathing slowed. She'd asleep. He slightly lowers his head close to hers. He listens to her soft breathing and feels her breath on his lips. He continues to get closer to her. He brings his lips onto hers. A kiss. He slowly pulls away. He bites his lip. Rin, eyes still closed._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! WWWOOOOO! **


End file.
